Tears for You
by FoxSpirit
Summary: InuYasha has lost someone very close to him, and is mourning the loss. Thinking back on the event he talks to her in his mind some how hoping she'll reply to his cries. finished
1. Raining Tears

This is my first InuYasha fic, I based it off the song "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons from the frist Pokemon Movie cd, and it's done in InuYasha's point of view, he's thinking back about someone he lost that was very important to him. He's talking to that person in his head, that's why he's always saying you. read and review please!

*I do not own InuYasha, If only tears could bring you back to me, or anything else that is used here except the plot!*

----------------------------------------

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

_Whose heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear?_

_Is it too late, are you too far gone to save?_

_Best friends forever, should never have to go away._

Why'd you have to leave me? I don't know if I can go on without you...I loved you so much. You were my guiding light, and now your gone. Without you what am I? Just a shadow of my former self...I need you. Please...come back...

Even though we didn't know each other for a long time, we learned so much in the short span that we were together. You got to know me inside and out, you learned what drove me to do my best and what pained me the most. You held me under control when I was insane with rage, you cared for me the most when I was hurt.

I tried to do the same for you. Even though we argued a lot, I always cared for you. I never realized before how lost I feel without you. I need you back, please...don't leave me alone again!

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you._

_How will I make it through?_

I don't know if I can do this, it's so hard alone. I may have said I didn't care, and that I could stand it perfectly fine, but it was all a lie. I always longed for someone, someone like you. You held my hand through the hard times and forgave when my actions became questionable. You looked past all that and continued staying with me...no matter what.

_If only tears could bring you back to me,_

_If only love could find a way,_

_What I would do, what I would give if you,_

_Return to me, someday, somehow, some way,_

_If my tears could bring you back to me._

_I'd cried you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again._

_Wings of emotion, will carry you I know they can_

Now I sit here and find myself crying like I never have before. I remember those moments when you were slipping away. I felt so scared. I was going to lose you, after I had realized that I loved you more then anything. Please come back to me...

All these tears soak my clothing, dark patches of moister litter my sleeves. I feel like there's nothing left to cry, yet more comes from my eyes. I've never done this before, never felt this weak, and definitely never showed it. I can't believe I lost you over such a trivial thing. We should have never argued about it in the first place, I shouldn't have let you walk away from me when I knew the danger that was waiting for you, I should have brought you back.

_Just let love guide you, and your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north._

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by,_

_And still they're not dry..._

When I heard your petrified scream I ran to you as fast as I could, but I was still too late. Why did I have to be too late? As you fell you drifted into my arms, and I felt the warmth of the red liquid coming from you. Disbelief swam over me. This couldn't be happening I thought...not to you, you had never done anything to deserve this fate.

Now I'm weeping, it feels like I've been here for so long. Sobbing over you, not a single smile has spread across my face for these long hours of mourning for you. My eyes are still flooded with tears, and it doesn't feel like they'll ever stop. Maybe I don't want them to, maybe that should be my punishment for letting you die.

If only tears could bring you back to me,

_If only love could find a way,_

_What I would do, what I would give if you,_

_Return to me, someday, somehow, some way,_

_If my tears could bring you back to me._

You fell into my arms, and I drew one hand away to examine what the moist feel was. Blood. My hand was covered in it, and your back was releasing it. Your eyes...so scared yet they still held the same warmth as they always had. You smiled sweetly at me just like old times, just like the times I thought we were going to spend together but never would. You were so calm, so brave, in the face of your own death, but I was a wreck. I didn't want to lose you, I would have sacrificed my self a hundred times over to save you.

_I'd hold you close and shout the words I've only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

_There's not a pain that I would not endure_

I'd give anything to bring you back to me. I'd do anything just to speak with you one last time. You had no idea how much I need you, how much I loved you. Your gone now, and I can't tell you. I want to you to know so badly. I...just want you to be here, with me. Where I think you belong. But Kikiyo stole you away, why did she?! I know why, I don't want to admit it though. It was because of me. She wanted me to feel pain, to be torn apart inside, and she accomplished it. I hope she's proud of herself, she killed you and destroyed me in one blow. But you got the easy way out, you don't have to live with the guilt that I now carry, Kagome. She didn't' care about your suffering, all she wanted was for me to feel the agony she thought I caused her.

_If only tears could bring you back to me,_

_If only love could find a way,_

_What I would do, what I would give if you,_

_Return to me, someday, somehow, some way,_

_If my tears could bring you back to me._

I looked around and saw her perched in a tree. Kikiyo I can't believe her. A priestess killing a human, how could she drop so low?! You were innocent, you had wronged her in no way! The arrow that pierced your chest was emerging from the ground yards away. Such a strong shot to carry the arrow completely through you, all Kikiyo's rage and hate for me put into it. You bleed freely, I could feel you slipping away. You told me it would be all right, that you were going to somewhere safe where nothing like this would ever happen again. Your delicate face became paler, your skin became colder, and your voice dropped to it's softest tone. The first tear of this sea fell and rolled slowly down my face. Gently you placed your hand on my cheek and caught it as one fell down your own face. I put my hand on yours as you comforted me softly. Seeing you slip away so slowly, Kagome, was the hardest thing I ever had gone through. If only these tears could bring you back to me. 


	2. Lingering Love

Final chapter of this fic is here. Yes it's only two long. It took me two or three days to figure out which song I should use for a second chappie, and it hit me in the car a few hours ago. The line _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _made me think that this song would work great. It is My Immortal by Evanescence (my fav group!), I think it's quite a sad song. Perfect for a sad fic. *sweatdrop* Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and enjoy!

*I do not own InuYasha, My Immortal or anything else here except the plot.*

_--------------------------------_

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

It's been so long now, and I can't take it any longer. How much I need you is unreal, Kagome. So much doubt arises when your gone, and now your lost because of me. I know you have to go, your already gone. But your still trapped in my mind. The scene keeps replaying itself, I can't do this. I want to die, I want to be with you! Please Kagome, if your memory can't leave me be then let me join you...

_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

I don't want to be here anymore. This pain...it's endless, I'll never forget you. The guilt will never leave, nor will the memory of you. Thinking of you hurts, but your all that lingers in my head. Will I ever get over your loss? Can time really heal these wounds that run so deep within me? Kikiyo may not have killed my body but my soul is dying ever so slowly, being devoured by this agony inside.

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

I've always tried to protect you, but I wasn't there the moment you needed me most. Your eyes shed almost no tears and you looked so brave the moments your were slipping away, yet sorrow still lingered. God, Kagome...your scream...from the time it reached my ears I knew I was too late. Your hand was so cold in my grasp...and in your grasp was my cold heart which you had melted with your warmth. And you took it with you, all the way to heaven.

_you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

My soul is dark and lost. Your light was my single guide, and now it's been extinguished. All I can see is your face, fading away...your eyes slowly growing blank while you lay in my arms. I can't stop thinking that there was some way to save you, some way to stop this horrible nightmare and I couldn't think of it. It was because of me that you were lost and I'll never forget it.

_these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase_

Some of your last words brought a flood of tears to my eyes. _Don't forget me _you said, but how could I? All that you've done for me, what you never had to do. I was such a jerk to you in the beginning but you stuck by me. When I picked Kikiyo over you you returned to me. No one thought you should have, I can't count how many times they told me that I should apologize to you, but I never did. I couldn't face you, I wasn't brave enough after what I had done to you. But you took care of it, as always. I could always count on you to make things right, but now who will?

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

My hand met your tears and carried them away, just to have more of my own fall on your pale face. I'd never felt so desperate in my entire life, I would have done anything to save you. Kagome, you were everything to me, you still are. To have you live...it's become my greatest dream. It's all I want. You took a part of me with you, and now half of me is gone. I want to feel the warmth of your skin on my face one last time. What I would give to talk to you again. To beg for your forgiveness, to tell you what you mean to me and how much I need you. Kagome...

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I know that your gone, even though I don't want it to be true. For minutes after your death I held your limp body close and begged for it not to be true. I screamed for you to return. Miroku and Sango stood at a distance, he was comforting her I know. After an eternity they told me to leave you, that my cries were in vain. All that remains now is your memory, Kagome. When I had you I wasn't alone, I felt whole, that I finally had someone again. Now your lost to me, and I can't have you back no matter what. Unless I die...but I am still among the living, alone again.

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

I fought them with all my might. Miroku told me to give up, that you were gone. Sango couldn't even speak that much. I can remember what I said..._No! She can't be gone! I need her...Kagome...come back..._I tightened my grasp on you and broke down. Sango walked up to me and stroked my shoulders. I let you go, some how I did and my head fell to my hands. They helped me up, and supported me back to this hut where I lie now.

This is really the end. These tears will never stop falling, they are an endless rain. I'll never be the same again. I don't know what I can do anymore, save reminisce. I'll never forget you Kagome. Never forget the wonderful times we shared, and the obstacles we tackled together. I only wish that the memory of your death was a lie, that I could erase it. The most horrible moment in my life is engraved in me, and my heart can feel the pain of the process. If you can hear me Kagome, if I had to pick one final thing to say to you this would be it. All that's left of my love lingers with you, and let it stay in your heart until I may join you. 


End file.
